dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Beerus (Dragon Ball Genesis)
''"I am Lord Beerus. All shall Fear my name and tremble under my Light, For you have been Judged. Destroy!" - ''Lord Beerus during his preview, before destroying an entire galaxy. Lord Beerus of the Dragon Ball Genesis Timeline is the God of Destruction of the main story. He is followed by his attendant, Whis. He, as a God of Destruction, is feared by most of the known Multiverse; totalling 20 Universes under his direct domain. Overview History TBA Personality Lord Beerus of this Timeline acts largely the same, albeit slightly more mature. He however is seen as intelligent as well, Being able to tolerate anything he shows a high combat potential such as Goku, Vegeta and Ariko. When the Magic Community shown disdain towards him due to being an Extraterrestrial creature, He did not hold back on completely destroying the most vocal Wizards and would've killed them all if Ariko didn't show up to protect the planet. Power Lord Beerus in the Genesis timeline displays immense powers far surpassing that of the Origin Timeline Beerus. His speed is also immense as well, capable of crossing clusters of galaxies in but a few moments and moving so quickly that Goku and Vegeta completely lost track of him. He later shatters dimensional walls by being "As angry as he's ever been". Beerus further brags that he is 1.5% stronger than his brother, Champa. During his debut, the Magic Community watched helplessly as the neighbouring Galaxy disappears in what seems like less than a second. His sheer strength is unparalleled as well as when fighting Goku of the Exodus Universe, even him as a Super Saiyan Blue doesn't measure up to even 30% of Lord Beerus' true power even after the Tournament of Power and all of his training. Unlike the Origin Timeline Beerus, the Beerus of the Genesis Timeline maintained his superiority over Goku even after mastering Ultra Instinct. However, he is not above being impressed by Mortals as he was pleasantly surprised how well Mastered Super Saiyan 3 Ariko Ariko did against him when compared to Vegeta and Goku even in their Super Saiyan Blue forms against Lord Beerus. Techniques *'Flight:' The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast:' A simple Ki blast of purple colouration. Just one is capable of destroying an Entire Solar System rather easily. **'Destruction Blast:' A Ki Blast made up of Destruction Energy rather than just Godly Ki. It erases the targets from existence and can only be countered by Godly Ki and energies Divine in nature; and an amount superior to the Destruction Blast. *'Divine Immunity: '''Due to being a God, He has immunity to any and all Poisons, Bio Weapons (Bacteria, Viruses, etc.), Possession, Transmutation, and other divine powers. This is an aspect of Godly Ki that prevents any mortal means from harming him. This immunity and resistance exempts Beerus from needing to stay within reality, being controlled by Demigra's Magic, and the effects of Time Breakers. *'Afterimage Technique:' By leaving behind a Non-Physical Ki Clone of himself, He can leave an afterimage. **'Clone: He is able to summon Ki clones of him that is superior to afterimaging. He can summon at least 12 without any strain or loss in power of each. This technique however puts a strain on mental strength; although Ultra Instinct mitigates this. *'''Kiai: An invisible blast of ki from the palm or eyes. Beerus uses these quite often as he was capable of shattering Hit's pocket dimension and knocking him unconscious for getting too violent. **'Hakai:' A Combination of Kiai and Matter Manipulation, it can completely disintegrate enemies on Zamasu, Omega Shenron, Goku/Vegeta's level with ease. This attack literally erases the target from Existence and Non-Existence, leaving nothing to regenerate from. Unlike what most think, this skill was learned from his teacher Whis, and can be assumed to be used by Grand Priest and the like. The only way to survive a Hakai is to defend with one's own Hakai, be granted True Immortality by Super Shenron, or split one's self from the body before it lands (The latter of which is what Demigra did). Unlike the Destruction Blast, the Hakai is not affected by the opponent's power and would work on even Whis should Beerus manage to finish the attack. *'Divination:' He can track anyone or anything he wants by mentally focusing himself. Not as easily done as Whis, but allows him to follow speeds that are well above his own. *'Omni-lingual:' Being the God of Destruction, Whis forced him to learn literally every language in the timeline. He considers Latin extremely easy when compared to the Language of the gods and the like. *'Matter Manipulation:' He is able to manipulate matter, or to be more specifically Reality-Warp Matter. This was taught by Whis as Gods of Destruction don't naturally know this. Shown when he was too lazy to walk through a magic Airport's detectors and security checks that would've taken five minutes and just walked through the wall instead by creating a hole in it which was thought to be impossible due to the many magical enchantments preventing it so. *'Reality Manipulation:' Beerus has a limited reality manipulation which is shown when he ripped a hole inbetween universes to fight Demigra when he completely locked his universe from the outside world to the point that it became completely secluded from the Magniverse. *'Beerus' Judgment:' A Trio of deathly Attacks Beerus uses to Destroy things needlessly with style, despite capable of doing it with a single Ki blast should he choose. **'Sphere of Destruction' A huge energy sphere technique that resembles a yellow star. While used against Super Saiyan God Goku, it was intensely held back as to not accidentally kill Goku. This is the most flashy of them all and is the most destructive out of the Trio, Capable of Universe Destruction with relative ease while also being the densest attack despite it's size. **'Wrath of the God of Destruction' A finger attack that is extremely powerful. It is commonly used to boost the Sphere of Destruction, but when used alone is still capable of Galactic Destruction and completely destroyed Demigra's body before it regenerated. **'The Destructor's Rain Drop:' By creating a Ki drop the size of a rain drop at the end of his nail, he can drop this small purple ball onto whatever he wanted to destroy. At first, it seems like nothing happens, but it suddenly reacts and explodes. Easily capable of planetary destruction, used when a planet's civilization disrespects him. Attempted on Ariko's Magic Planet, but stopped by Ariko. *'Atom Blast:' The same Atom-Like Ki blast used against Goku. Said to be uncatchable, and unstoppable, but can be destroyed. A single one of these are able to destroy multiple Earths with no problems and at one point was used to threaten a universe. *'Energy Nullification:' Beerus is able to nullify energy. He canceled out multiple Ki blasts from Super Saiyan Gods, and Nullified Omega Shenron's Negative Karma Ball with one finger, claiming it to be an accident. He later nullified Magical Spells that tried to seal him and forced a star to go dormant by ceasing all of it's molecular movement to absolute zero. *'Universe Travel: '''Due to being a God, he is capable of traveling through universes, with the Guardians of Space and Time not daring to question him much less the Supreme Kai of Time. He is also capable of Time Travel by using the Ring of Time he wears if he so please. *'Destruction Edge:' A Ki-Blade made up of Godly Ki, it first makes its appearance in Beerus' backstory Special, Then during his brief fight with Zamasu and Goku Black. It is similar to Vegito's Ki Blade but on an entirely different level. It is capable of cutting through dimensions and controlling the resulting energy akin to Goku Black. However, the sheer strength of it is also on another league from Goku Black, with a single swing is able to dismiss his Aura Slide in Scythe form. **'Destruction Splitter:' A giant Great-sword like Ki Blade, it is an upgrade of the Edge counterpart. This is based on Whis' attack named cheesily, "Whis Blade". This Great Sword made of Ki upgrades on the previous Dimension-Breaking and changes it so that it instead ignores durability and weakens their abilities. Used as a trump-card if facing an opponent (However so rare) on his level. It was later enhanced by Destruction Energy to just erase the target at the point of impact. *'Ultra Instinct:' Beerus is able to utilize an imperfect form of Ultra Instinct; allowing him to casually dodge attacks by others on his level casually and being able to fight on par with those heavily superior to him. A testament to Ultra Instinct's power is when Beerus uses the Ring of Destruction to perfect his Ultra Instinct to a high level is able to beat down the other Gods of Destructions and defeat Ultra Instinct "Omen" Goku with almost insane ease and make Whis sweat a little. *'Ring of Destruction: ' A ring with many abilities created for Beerus by Whis who "bribed" it from the Grand Priest as an ancient gift for Beerus. **'Artificial Ultra Instinct:''' The Ring is able to grant its wearer an Artifical Ultra Instinct to which their body reacts on their own. This only works if the user already has experience with an incomplete Ultra Instinct. This amplifies and multiplies the skill the user has with Ultra Instinct; With Beerus' Ultra Instinct being enhanced to such a high level that he can beat down other Ultra Instinct users who've mastered it and even somewhat fight Angels. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Gods Category:Godlike Category:Akreious Category:Dragon Ball Genesis Category:God Ki Category:Characters